


Pink Lace

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean, Dean in Panties, M/M, Omega Dean, Panties, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: Cas loves how good Dean looks in panties





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> what about dean trying on new panties cas got 4 him and cas thinks they look rlly good so he fucks dean?? lots of praise kink btw that's my shit
> 
> Filled on Tumblr, February 2015

Dean bit his lip as he pulled the pink lace panties on. They were dainty, his hard cock was clearly visible through the lace that cradled it, and the lower half of his butt cheeks were peaking out of the panties in the back. He stole a look at his Alpha and found Cas was staring at him with hungry eyes.

“You’re so pretty in those panties, Dean,” Castiel growled, stepping closer so he could touch. He used a single finger to tease the omega’s hard cock through the lace. “Look at your pretty little cock, all wrapped up in pink.”

Dean whimpered, leaning into Cas. He could feel slick and precome starting to wet the panties, and he knew Cas could smell it.

“You’re soaking your panties, aren’t you, baby?” Castiel teased. “You’re such a good omega, wet and ready for your Alpha.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean nodded vigorously.

“On the bed,” Castiel ordered. “All fours.”

Dean hurried to comply, scrambling up and spreading his legs.

Castiel’s strong hands stroked up and down the cheeks of Dean’s ass, admiring the way it was frame by the lace. He pushed the material to the side so he could press two fingers into Dean’s eager hole. “I’m gonna fuck you with the panties on.”

Dean moaned, pressing back into the Alpha’s fingers, wanting more.

Castiel made quick work of prepping Dean, and then his cock was there, pressing into Dean’s channel. “Your ass looks so good, framed in lace and taking my cock in deep.”

Dean gasped as the Alpha started to fuck him, moving at a steady pace. Every thrust sent a new wave of pleasure through him, and his own cock strained hard, desperate to escape the lace.

“I’m gonna knot my pretty little omega in your pretty little panties,” Castiel growled, thrusting harder. It didn’t take long before his knot started to swell, filling the omega and stretching him open.

Dean let out a long moan as he came hard, come filling his panties and dribbling out the sides.

Castiel slammed in with a grunt, coming as his knot tied him to his omega. He slumped to the bed, bringing Dean down with him to lay on their sides. His hand reached around and started to stroke Dean’s softening cock through the lace, making Dean whimper at the over stimulation.

“Such a good little omega,” Cas praised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
